iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Harwyn Whitehill
Appearance Harwyn is a dour, grim looking man. With a severe stare, his dark blue eyes seem to gaze right through whatever he is looking at and he rarely smiles or laughs. He keeps his black haircut short, and maintains a beard most of the time. His build is an athletic one but packs a fair amount of muscle and bulk. He has harsh, deep voice that he keeps lowered often but when he raises his voice, it is a booming and commanding one. History From the time he could walk and talk, Harwyn Whitehill was quite suited to life as a Lord. He was interested in lordly affairs and had the proper ruling demeanor even as a child. While not much of a fighter, he managed to hold his own and become proficient with a blade with time and rigorous training. Young Harwyn also showed great promise in commanding and leading men, and was able to captivate others and speak well. A fierce and humorless young man, he found little pleasure in life and believed that everything was about family and duty and spent the bulk of time either studying or practicing with a weapon. With a lot of practice, he became proficient with weapons, preferring to utilize swords. When he was fifteen, he was married to Sarya Ryswell, one of the few things in life he came to truly enjoy. His father passed away when Harwyn was eighteen, leaving the young man in charge of his family’s lands and keep. Harwyn was quite ready for the responsibility and the transition was an easy and beneficial one and he worked tireless to monitor those who held lands around him. When the Third Targaryen Rebellion broke out, he was frustrated at the Norths lack of actual support for the throne and eagerly rallied his House and led his men South when given the chance. It was there, riding with the men of the North that his ability as a leader and battle commander began to bloom and truly show itself, helping Harwyn realize his potential. Whitehill troops and those under his command fought bravely and were inspired by Harwyn who led the battle from the thick of the fighting a number of times, despite the danger it posed to his health. Whilst in command during a battle, the young lord was hit in the shoulder with an arrow but continued to lead his men from the rear and win a number of small victories over the retreating Targaryens despite the wound. He was a valuable addition to the efforts to drive the Dragons back and was knighted for his bravery and valor. Despite the damage the war had inflicted, he was of the opinion that they needed to follow the Targaryens and exterminate them, lest they return a fourth time. Since returning from the war, he has ruled Highpoint well and worked to establish relations with other houses. He still harbors a grudge against the Forresters, as did his father before him and wishes for control of the Ironwoods. While not outright hostile towards them, he is certainly not fond of the Whitehill’s rival house and does whatever he can to keep an eye on them. He has also recently turned cold even towards his beloved wife and many believe he has lost his desire for her. Category:Northerner Category:House Whitehill